Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the generation of electricity and the production of mechanical output. More particularly, the invention relates to a higher efficiency generation of electrical power.
Background Information
The efficient generation of electrical current and its use for driving mechanical motion which creates the electrical current has been a long sought after goal. While the loss of energy in accordance with the second law of thermodynamics is well known, nonetheless there is always room for improvement in seeking a higher efficiency in such a device. The present invention provides such an improvement.